Epilogo: Estarás siempre a mi lado?
by Vielka B.H
Summary: Epilogo de la primera temporada & pequeñas migajas para la segunda: ES UN HECHO LA CONTINUACIÓN! ya tengo el primer capítulo :D


Después del último fuego artificial, Lía dejo de abrazar a Po, camino entre la población de la aldea y llego a la mesa de bocadillos. Tomo el cucharon marrón del tazón de fideos y se lleno su plató, junto con un poco de ensalada de tomate y lechuga. Camino hasta sentarse cerca del gran árbol de navidad. Miro a su padre reír con su nana, mientras esa fastidiosa hembra panda, solo se abrazaba al pecho de Po, a pesar de las protestas del panda…lo único que podía hacer era reírse

-"_Mi papá se lo busco por andar de falda en falda"_-tomo una copa de vino y se la empino-No deberías hacer eso-el líder de la aldea se sentó junto a ella, dejando su bastón entre sus piernas-Ah este paso acabaras más ebria que sobria-Kong le quito la jarra de vino y le dio un refresco de uva-Es casi igual

-Muy gracioso-Lía miro el cielo y por un momento, se acordó de la última navidad que paso en el Palacio de los 3 Valles-¿Líder Kong, usted extraña a su familia?-el gran panda sonrió y luego comió un pedazo de manzana-Si, extraño a mis hijos, mis hermanos, a toda la familia…pero más extraño a mi esposa-Lía miro a su padre, que como pudo, soltó a Jenny y salio corriendo a esconderse detrás del escenario-¿Papá la extrañara?

-No lo sé pequeña, tu papá la creyó muerta asi que para él es difícil hacerse a la idea…pero una cosa puedo asegurarte-Kong tomo otro pedazo de manzana-Tu madre sí que los extraña

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?...solo pensó en los intereses del clan, mamá busca la pureza de mi sangre y yo…no lo soy…-Kong suspiro y de entre sus ropas, saco 5 cartas en sobres negros-Tu madre…ella mando esto-Lía tomo la de hasta el frente, notando en letras rojas la caligrafía de su madre-¿Pa-para mí?-Kong asintió y le tendió una cajita de terciopelo negra-Junto con esto-Lía abrió la caja: dentro estaba la gargantilla que Lowell se regalo, además de un collar repleto de varias cosas representativas de cada clan-Ese collar significa la alianza de las razas con la tuya…tu madre quiere desmantelar el consejo

-¿Qué?... ¿Los va a matar?

-En efecto, para eso necesita de la ayuda de varias razas y poco a poco va consiguiendo más seguidores…los lobos son los primeros-Lía miro la gargantilla-Ellos ayudaran a tu madre cuando Lowell tome su lugar

-¿Lowell?-Kong acaricio su cabeza-Pequeña, ¿pensabas que Lowell solo seguía contigo por compromiso?...los lobos y tigresa han sido difamados desde hace… ¿70 años?, si creo que ese tiempo…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere mi madre?

-Una nueva vida pequeña-Kong se levanto y avanzo hasta Po, que se había resbalado y cayó sobre el pastel. Lía miro las cartas, todas dirigidas a ella: 2 de su madre, una de Ariel, una de Shiffu y una sobre más grande de Lowell-¿Qué haces pequeña?

-Mamá mando esto, Nana

-¡Oh, que sorpresa! ¡Ábrelas mi niña!-pero Lía se las dio a Diana y se levanto-No quiero saber nada de ellos

-¿Ni de Ariel?

-Me recordara a lo que deje allá-Lía vio como su papá comenzó a reír, y Lía miro la razón: Jenny estaba empapada de jugo de uva, que le derramo Yurato "accidentalmente" en su costoso kimono-¿Y qué tiene de malo? No es bueno olvidar la escancia de nuestro origen

-Pero…-Nana le tomo las mejillas y se las pellizco-Al menos lee las cartas, ellos se esfuerzan por mejorar su relación contigo, deberías hacer lo mismo

-No quiero una carta, quiero que ellos me lo digan a la cara

-¿Y tu se los permitirías? Eres demasiado orgullosa, más que tu abuelo-Lía se ruborizo un poco-…dame-le quito la gargantilla y se la puso-Lowell te quiere mucho y las cosas entre ustedes no acabaron bien

-Todo por su culpa

-Posiblemente…-Diana abrió el primer sobre-Es de Ariel

-¿Y porque la leería? No puedo contestársela

-…eres demasiado orgullosa, mi pequeña y eso solo te llevara a la soledad

-¡Ellos son los que orillaron a esto! ¡Mamá, Lowell, el abuelo, Ariel todos!

-Tu enojo es solo con tu madre y Lowell…escúchame, cachorra, cuando menos te des cuenta, sabrás la verdad sin que alguien te la diga

-¡De que me sirve si todo se fue al…!-Diana abrió el sobre más lleno de todos, saco las cartas y luego le tendió un anillo que se encontraba sujetando un pergamino:

"_Lía, a estas alturas ya debe ser más de año nuevo, las navidades ya pasaron y seguramente tus regalos no podrán llegar…aunque no te los mereces, sigues siendo la misma gatita fastidiosa y orgullosa de siempre._

_Sin embargo no te escribo para molestarte, pequeña gatita, solo te mando mi última carta, las otras solo son cartas que guarde celosamente en mi puño, sin decidirme a dártelas o no, pero tu madre puso su "gentil" pie en mi cabeza y me obligo a dártelas, lo cual me llena de vergüenza, pues son demasiado…cursis, aunque bien vale la pena escribir cosas con las que yo coincido, pues tu cara no la volveré a ver; primero porque me mandaste al demonio, segundo, estas en un lugar que nadie de nosotros conoce y no conoceremos nunca, tercero, tu madre me mataría si te llegara a buscar y cuarto…la verdad, la cuarta razón es más por egoísmo: si te llegara a encontrar, no te dejaría ir, te retendría a mi lado y no dejaría que nadie te alejara de mi. Te encerraría en una torre y la llave la quemaría para que nadie logre sacarte._

_Probablemente de ahora en adelante solo sepas cosas estúpidas y terribles de mí Lía…ahora yo soy el líder del clan de los lobos, mi padre me cedió el lugar que sin derecho ahora me pertenece…mi madre sabrá explicarte, pero ten cuidado: mi hermanita no debe enterarse._

_Además, no me queda mucho tiempo, para que tu madre desmantele el consejo se necesitan sacrificios, los suficientes para no levantar sospecha y el ataque al consejo sea a todos los clanes…supongo ya debiste haber captado._

_Todo lo que hago, lo realizo por ti…cuando el peligro sea insignificante, y tu tengas la fuerza de enfrentarlo, las tierras volverán a tu poder…pero ni tu madre ni yo estaremos para verte tomar tu lugar…pequeña traviesa…como extrañare decirte en las noches mi pequeña traviesa, mientras duermes conmigo…_

_Lía, me odias y me lo merezco, creo que es la única forma de quitarte el lazo que poco a poco se fue formando entre nosotros, uno que nos hubiera destruido poco a poco…solo nos hubiera acarreado la muerte…si te hubiera perdido entre mis brazos…_

_Cuando el momento llegue, te alzaras en tus tierras, tu familia estará orgullosa: tu madre, tus abuelos, los padres de tus abuelos, tus amigos…yo me sentiré en la dicha, al verte en el lugar que te mereces y no dejare que nadie te lo quite, mi pequeña traviesa: te lo prometo._

_Sinceramente, ya me estoy volviendo un tonto sentimental, pero quiero acabar la carta con una pregunta muy especial, una con la que espere desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que te conocí probablemente, (cuando me miraste con tus ojitos de niña…pequeña, te amo, eres lo único que me ancla a este mundo…mi padre, mis hermanos, mi madre…ellos solo me hacen darme cuenta de lo perversa que es la vida…pero siempre apareces tu, como el rayo de sol que se cuela por mi ventana) y que se, mi tiempo contado no me lo permitirá, porque cuando tu subas, yo bajare, cuando tu asciendas yo descenderé…Lía, mi pequeña traviesa: ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

Diana dejo de leer la carta y le puso el anillo, entre su garra anular, lo dejo colgando entre su dedo y se fue, dejando a la cachorra con su cabeza gacha y las lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Diana llego al lado de Po, dándole una toalla-Gracias nana

-De nada pequeño…te llego esta carta

-¿A mí? ¿De parte de quien?-Diana sonrió con picardía-De mi niña Tigresa, de quien más podría ser-Diana se dio la vuelta soltando risas burlonas-¿De Tigresa?-Po rasgo el sobre negro con nervios y saco la carta, camino unos pasos alejándose de todos y escondiéndose detrás de un árbol. Desdoblo el papel y lo primero que noto, fue el sello de una garra con una "V" invertida grande y otras dos una a cada lado de ella:

_Po, probablemente leerás está carta cuando el tiempo haya pasado, no es mi intención hacerte una biblia o algo por el estilo…no soy muy buena pidiendo perdón._

_Sé que te hice daño al haberte tratado de esa forma el último día que nos vimos, solo espero que puedas comprender mi posición, Lía es una cachorra y temo que salga lastimada, sin embargo, esa obsesión no me permitió ver que yo misma le cause dolor y ahora, que se que no podre volver a verla, lamento haber perdido el último tiempo que me quedaba con ella._

_No te pido que me perdones, o que me digas que nada cambio respecto a nosotros, solo…solo quiero sentirme segura que en aquellos tiempos de antaño, fuimos felices por un corto periodo, no te pido más que una respuesta respecto al tema de tu matrimonio…no quiero reclamarte Po, pero creo que si sientes un poco de respeto al hecho de que tu y yo, teóricamente fuimos "amantes", merezco la explicación de tu repentino cambio de interés en mi._

_Sin embargo, me quedare con la duda…se acercan tiempos difíciles, mi clan pasara muchas pruebas, todas con tal de dejarle a Lía el legado que le pertenece, sin la intromisión de seres que la dañen o atente contra ella._

_Po, no me queda mucho tiempo, sinceramente no creo acabar este año…todos quieren matarme, soy la principal carne fresca entre las contiendas de las bestias…por más cosas que escuches, nada que tenga relación conmigo es mentira…ya no podre ser la misma, como tu dijiste eh cambiado…lamentablemente para mal._

_No te pido que me perdones por lo que hare Po…sinceramente solo estoy escribiendo palabras sin sentido, tengo tantas cosas que decirte y que no puedo…las hojas no me alcanzan._

_¿Recuerdas aquel día que tu y yo fuimos de viaje al monte De las Animas…creo que ahí fue cuando concebimos a Lía, es la única lógica que encuentro…aunque para serte sincera, solo me importa el haber podido tener una cachorra tuya, esa era mi ilusión, tener una familia, poder ser felices, alejados de todos y todo, de las malas lenguas y las responsabilidades… ¿Te imaginas que nos hubiéramos quedados en el monte de las Animas?, ahora, probablemente tendríamos más cachorros, Lía seria una cachorra muy feliz y tu y yo…se vale soñar, siempre me lo han dicho._

_Todo lo importante ahora es nuestra cachorra…creo que es lo único que te ata a mí, los sentimientos murieron junto conmigo hace 9 años…pero eso no significa que yo te haya cambiado, tal vez no te ame con la misma intensidad que hace tiempo, supongo que por la espina de los celos y la duda, pero nunca, en mi exilio, eh podido olvidarte, u olvidar lo que nos unió hace ya muchos años._

_Solo te pido, que protejas a Lía, ¿sí? Si sigo asi nunca podre acabar y el tiempo está en mi contra…por nada del mundo dejes que Lía salga de los territorios donde se encuentran…los consejeros de mi clan piensan que ustedes la secuestraron y se la llevaron, me vi en la obligación de mandar a cazarlos…vivos o muertos Po…tengan mucho cuidado, los del consejo pidieron ayuda a los lobos y a los gorilas…probablemente Lowell valla con ellos y no puedo evitarlo…Lía tendrá que ser muy fuerte y sé que te tendrá cuando se presente una dificultad, el lazo que los une es mucho mayor que el que la une conmigo._

_Tengo que dejar de escribir o mis garras terminaran rompiendo el lápiz. Nos vemos Po y te pido que le des a Lía algo que yo nunca podre darle: una madre que la ame y que la cuide. No confundas mis palabras, amo a mi cachorra por sobre todo y todos, pero seamos sinceros: soy igual de cariñosa que una roca._

_Se feliz Po, yo no te merezco ni a Lía, pero jamás cambiaria los momentos que tengo con los dos…solo quisiera haber tenido la oportunidad de vernos como una familia. Haz tu vida Po…Jenny te ama, es de tu raza y…ella no es tan difícil y radical como yo._

_Te amo Po, no quiero que lo olvides, pero tampoco quiero que eso te impida seguir adelante, que la sombra de mi no te nuble tu vida._

_Un beso a Nana y del a Lía que lo lamento y que la amo más que a nada._

_Y gracias Po, por darme una razón de cambiar y encontrar la fuerza de aceptar quien soy._

_Te amo._

_Tigresa._

Po dejo la carta a un lado de su cuerpo y dejo su cabeza recargada en el árbol, mirando las estrellas, que poco a poco se fueron ocultando tras las densas nubes, como huyendo de la mirada tan intensa del panda. Se quedo en silencio unos minutos, pero luego las lagrimas se dejaron caer, mientras Po solo miraba las estrellas que en estos momentos, le parecían más cerca que Tigresa.

En la casa principal del clan de Tigresa, la nueva líder, se encontraba sola en la antigua habitación de Zock, con la única compañía de la luna. Se encontraba recargada en la pared, con una botella de sake a un lado. Miro el reloj y volvió a tomar un gran trago de la botella, camino hasta quedar frente al cuadro de su abuelo y de su madre-Lo lamento tanto…juro traer los tiempos de gloria de nuestra raza-con su garra, rompió el lienzo y lo dejo tirado en el suelo. En la pared había una puertilla, la abrió y adentro encontró todo lo que necesitaba para la misión que tenia ahora-Tal vez sea la última…no me quejo, disfrute mi vida y tuve lo que quería-saco una bolsa negra, de donde extrajo una traje como el suyo, cuando vivía en el Valle de la Paz, pero de completo color negro y una máscara que el cubria todo su rostro y no dejaba nada para revelarla-Lo siento Lía, no pude decirte cuanto significabas para mí-salio por la ventana y se acerco al árbol frente a la habitación de Lía, donde se encontró con Lowell su hermano, Max y el hijo del líder del clan de los cocodrilos: Yoshi-Gracias por cooperar

-Es un placer, mi raza también esta apunto del exilio y Lowell es un gran amigo-el lobo solo miraba al balcón-¿Estás bien hijo?-pero Max solo recibió el silencio-Tenemos 15 minutos Tigresa-Lowell paso de largo a su padre y de su espalda saco una espada doble filo con una marca en la empuñadura: un dragón que se mordía su propia cola-Tigresa y yo entraremos por Kizara, los demás vallan a la biblioteca privada-todos asintieron y en pocos segundos, Tigresa y Lowell entraron a una habitación repleta de cuadros de paisajes y dragones-¿Quién está ahí?-un tigre hembra salio de una puerta, con la bata negra y detrás de ella otro tigre-¿Quiénes son?-pero Lowell que traía una máscara de dragón, la apunto con la espada-¿Dónde está la joya de la corona?-la tigresa se quedo petrificada, pero luego soltó un grito, que rápido fue interrumpido por la patada de Tigresa en su estomago-Tu, más vale que tengas una buena razón para estar aquí-peor el tigre estaba espantado, por lo que con un suspiro Tigresa lo tomo del cuelo y se lo doblo con fuerza, matándolo al instante-¿Q-que…?

-La joya-Lowell la tomo de una garra y con la punta de la espada le fue arrancando todas las uñas-¡No, por favor! ¡Y-yo no sé nada!-pero Tigresa la tomo del cuello-Habla, o te mato

-N-no les s-sirvo de nada muerta

-No eres la única que sabe algo…habla o mato a tu cría consejera Kizara-Kizara empezó a sollozar-…la joya está enterrada entre los restos de la primera raza ancestral

-Habla claro

-La primera raza que dio origen a los dragones…las serpientes

-Todas murieron hace 150 años-Tigresa enrollo su brazo sobre su cuello-Asi que se más clara-Lowell apunto la espada hacia la muñeca-¡No sé donde quedan sus restos!-Tigresa asintió con la cabeza y la soltó-Mátala-Lowell solo dejo caer la espada sobre el cuello de Kizara, separando su cabeza de su cuerpo-¿Mentía?

-Claro que si…esta mujer no era Kizara…era su cachorra

-No sabía que Kizara tenía una cría-Lowell tomo una frazada y limpio la espada, luego la acerco a la chimenea y la dejo ahí, viendo como se incendiaba-Nadie, salvo mi abuelo-Tigresa se recargo en la ventana y dejo sus patas recargadas en el cristal-¿Dónde está la verdadera Kizara?

-Ella murió hace años, solo que para evitar que su puesto fuera ocupado por alguien más puso a su hija…como viste es igual a ella…la dejo como guardiana de todos sus secretos…quítale el manojo de llaves-Lowell abrió varios cajones, de donde saco las llaves además de un diario-…era de tu madre-Tigresa se acerco y Lowell le dio el diario-Que más tendrás escondido-Lowell revolvió todo el cuarto y descubrió varios cofres con cartas-Llévate las cartas, tenemos que poner todo en orden, ya serán los 15 minutos-entre los dos dejaron todo en su lugar, salvo los cuerpos y salieron por donde entraron-La ventana…

-Estaba abierta, no te preocupes Lowell, cuando los noten, ya habremos descubierto donde quedo la joya-salieron de ahí y se reunieron, donde Max y Yoshi los esperaban-Bien, ya que acabamos, tengo que retirarme, puesto que mi prometida me espera para hablar conmigo…avísenme que descubren y que necesitan de mi

-Te lo agradezco Yoshi, estaré en deuda contigo

-No se preocupe Tigresa…todos deseamos el resurgimiento de los dragones…nos vemos Lowell-pero el lobo seguía en silencio, Yoshi solo se encogió de hombros y se fue rumbo a una casa cerca de ahí-Es una suerte que tengamos esta cuartada de las fiestas-Tigresa asintió-Sera mejor que te vayas, no queremos problemas con tu mujer

-Sí, es cierto…vámonos Lowell-pero el lobo solo le dio la espalda y escalo hasta llegar al cuarto de Lía-Déjalo, estará en shock por mucho tiempo…matar a alguien no es fácil…yo aun no lo asimilo -Max suspiro y se tallo la cabeza-¿Qué diré si no lo encuentran en la mañana?

-Que andaba en problemas de falda…ese es el plan

-A este paso, mi otro hijo lo reemplazara

-Para eso estas-Lowell regreso, con una mochila-¿Qué es todo eso?

-…cosas mías y de Lía-Lowell no miro a ninguno de los dos-¿Se lo enviaste?

-Tu amable pie no me dejo de otra-Tigresa asintió-Descansen, mañana será otro día-Tigresa se fue, llego a su habitación, se quito toda su ropa y la escondió en la compuerta de su cuarto, se metió en la cama y abrazo la almohada, cerró los ojos y a su mente llegaron los ojos aterrados de sus víctimas-Buenas noches Lía.

La cachorra estaba en su habitación, hecha un mar de lágrimas, mientras en su dedo descansaba la sortija que venía en la carta. Estaba tapada con el cobertor y abrazaba con mucha fuerza las cartas que le nadaron Ariel, su madre y una hecha de su Abuelo Zock, todas escritas con palabras hermosas y gratificantes para su destrozado corazón. Se destapo, y en un arranque de furia, empezó a romperlo todo, dejo caer las cosas de su tocador y los espejos, rompió la silla, la mesita de noche, su buro, la lámpara, todo lo estaba destrozando…

-¡Lía! ¡Lía cálmate!... ¡O mi pequeña!-Diana la tomo de las manos, y la abrazo, dejando caer a Lía en la cama y abrazándola a su pecho, que solo gritaba y pataleaba sobre la cama. Sollozaba y gritaba. Po llego con ellas, con la cara de espanto y miro a Lía-…ya paso, Lía, todo paso…solo queda la calma-pero Lía se soltó de Diana-¡No es verdad!... ¡Se están manchando las manos por mi! ¡Se están poniendo la soga al cuello por mí!...No es justo yo…yo no quiero está vida, yo no quiero perderlos no…-Lía se dejo caer al suelo, recargando la cabeza en la pared y mirando el techo-Quiero a mi familia…a mis padres, quiero hermanos, tranquilidad…solo deseo poder estar en paz, sin pensar que alguien pondrá sus manos en mi cuello…quiero tener mi propia familia-miro su mano y la sortija que tenia-Quiero tener hijos…estar con Lowell y…

-No eres la única que pierde algo importante Lía-Po uso un tono severo y miro a su cachorra-¿Qué pierdes tu eh?... ¡¿Qué demonios pierdes tu!? ¿¡A mi madre!? ¡La perdiste cuando se te fue más fácil abrirle las piernas a otra hembra!-Lía se trago las lagrimas y se levanto mirando a Po-…pierdo la mitad de mi vida con tu madre-Lía se cayó y se acerco a Po-¿Crees que no me duele Lía?...este tiempo eh pensado que nunca volvería a verla, que ya no tendría la oportunidad de remediarme ante ella…de otra oportunidad pero…no todo sale como uno quiere Lía…si pierdo otra vez a tu madre-Po cerró los ojos-Si tu no estuvieras aquí y volviera a perder a tu madre…no se qué sería de mi, ¿comprendes?, amo a tu madre, la amo…hay cosas que interfieren, pero no nos separan por más grande que sean…la muerte me la arrebato una vez y lo puede hacer otra vez

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto?... ¡Los mataran! ¡A todos! Y yo…

-No es por ser grosero…pero los felinos tienen 7 vidas ¿No es verdad?-Lía lo miro confusa-…vamos a dejar a tu madre sola, o eso le haremos pensar

-Joven Po, la princesa…-pero Diana solo se trago sus palabras al ver la gran sonrisa de Lía-E-estas tratando de decir…

-Vamos a evitar que maten a tu madre y vamos a ayudarlos…en secreto lo haremos Lía o tu madre encontrara la forma de hacer que mi virilidad llegue a mi oreja y luego arrancármela-Lía se carcajeo y abrazo a Po-Gracias papá…gracias-Po le beso la cabeza-Ahora…tendremos que entrenar y encontrar la forma de infiltrar a alguien en el clan de los lobos…si vamos a tu "casa" nos descubrirán fácilmente-Po la dejo en la cama y se encamino a la salida-Lowell me pidió matrimonio-Po se quedo estático y como robot miro a su cría, que le enseñaba su mano, donde la sortija descansaba-¡¿QUÉ EL LOBO HIZO QUE?!-Lía se carcajeo y Diana solo suspiro con una sonrisa al escuchar los gritos del panda y sus amenazas a Lowell.


End file.
